One and One Makes Three
by PikoLovesLen
Summary: Sheldon has a new drug he wants to test. . .And it effects Raj and Howard's lives greatly. Raj x Howard Slash! Boy on boy, mpreg, sex.
1. Chapter 1

"Uh. . .How did we end up in this position?" Howard looked up at the black haired male that was currently on top of him. Raj's face heated up, his dark skin turning a dark red. "I. . .Sorry." He quickly sat up and was about to remove himself from Howard's body. But the Jewish male felt his arms move on their own and wrap themselves around Raj's waist, pulling him back down and close to his body.

"No it's okay. I actually like this." He smiled and chuckled nervously and sat up with the Indian still in his arms. "I um. . .I tripped a-and. . ." Raj found himself not be able to talk any more, he felt his heart pounding hard as he pressed his face against Howard's neck to hide his red face.

The brunette started to laugh. "Why are you acting so shy and nervous like how you act around girls when it's only you and me right now?" He said as he ran his hand through his friend's charcoal locks, curling his finger up with some strands.

"W-well what do you expect. .! You're touching me all weird."He was finally able to blurt out quickly, but it was more like a whinny desperate tone. Howard smiled and cupped the other's face. "Listen. .I can't explain why, but just let me do this okay?"

Raj's brown puppy eyes widened a bit. "Dude what are you talking abou-" He was cut off by his lips being sealed by Howard's.

The Indian's cheeks burned the Jew's face with the intense heat radiating from the blood rushing to his face. "Alright now let's regain ourselves before Leonard and Sheldon get back with our drinks." The shorter male said, as if nothing happened, and placed Raj on the couch next to him. Little did he know, Sheldon had already spotted that passionate action.

"Well what an uncanny, yet particularly plesent surprise." The tall science nerd muttered to his roommate. "Pleasant?" He replied back, confused. "Why of course Leonard. It gives me the perfect opportunity to try out a new experiment that I have been prodigiously waiting to view upon." The shorter male cocked his eyebrow. "Experiment? Explain to me how Raj and Howard kissing could POSSIBLY aid you in your tests." Sheldon sighed a bit at his friend's ignorance. He didn't mind explaining, like usual, though.

"Well. You see, I am testing the reproductive organ system in the male body when combined with female DNA and another source of male DNA."

". . .Still not following."

Another sigh emerged from the taller's lips. "I want to see if retrieving a sliver of DNA from both respective sources of male partners and combining them inside a small cavity of one of the chosen men with the copied DNA of a gamete, with all those genetic materials at hand, will a life form emerge successfully with the combination of both males? My hypothesis says yes, but of course the other dimwitted scientists need proof, so experimentation is needed.

After his explanation, his friend shook his head. "You're going to knock a male up?" He didnt really ask as a question but more of a statement that said "are you kidding me?" Sheldon looked at him with his usual emotionless expression. "Yes. .That is correct. I'll be back." He quickly turned around and scurried off to his room, only to return a few seconds later.

"This." He said, holding up a pill. "Is what I have been working on for the past few weeks. It has the genetic materials that were copied from a gamete." Leonard paused a second. "How are you going to get them to take it when you tell them it will impregnate them?" The brunette rolled his eyes. "Well I am not going to tell them that."

"You have to. That's the rules with experimenting, you have to tell your test subjects everything you are going to do to them."

"Well that's not true, I don't have to tell gorillas what I am doing to them."

Leonard's eyes widened. "You could ruin their lives with this, Sheldon! And they are not gorillas they are our friends!"

"Well think about it like this, I'm not harming them, after whoever carries the child for nine months gives birth they will give it to me so I can further examine it and then exploit it for science. They don't have to take care of it. No harm no foul as they say."

The black haired male shook his head. "I'm not arguing with you any more. It's none of my business, but you're going to feel sorry once you do ruin their lives, and I know I will have to step in and make everything better like usual."

"Very well. Now I need you to follow me. I am going to give them these pills, the hormones in it should make them, as you would say, 'horny as dogs', when they have sexual intercourse, as I predict they will, I will tell them that these drugs are experimental pills that will make you more sexually attractive. Which wouldn't be a lie, I'll just leave the second part out. Now, grab those drinks and follow. . ."

When the two got out there, Sheldon explained his "drug" and gave the two their drinks and waited for them to both take it. "Now, we will go out and test it because it takes an hour to take full effect. So, Leonard and I will be right back." Sheldon said as he and Leonard headed towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay we have to go. We'll be back in about an hour." Leonard called out as he and Sheldon quickly walked out the door. "Stay here you two." Then the door was shut.

Howard cocked his eyebrow before looking over at the other male that was sitting next to him. "Well that was odd."

Raj looked down, his face suddenly heating up again. "What's wrong?" The shorter asked, confused.

"I don't know." Raj mumbled quietly, squeezing his legs close together and holding his hands on his lap. Howard grabbed his friend's arms and pulled them apart. He then looked down into his lap, a smirk playing out on his face. "That's what you're hiding."

"S-stop it Howard. It's not. ." He wasn't sure what to say, his friend was staring down face to face with a slight tent in his pants. "It's not what?" He replied back, still staring down at the little surprise with a smirk, he started to feel something inside his pants too.

"Wh-what do you want me to say, really." He groaned and jerked away from him, his mind too clouded to be able to come up with a liable excuse. "Oh, nothing." Howard said as he lifted his friend up off the couch and laid him on the floor, causing his eyes to widen. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you take care of that problem? What are friends for any way?" His smirk widened as he unbuttoned Raj's pants and slid them down. The Indian quickly pushed him away though, out of embarrassment. "No it's okay I can handle it myself."

"Nonsense Raj." Howard moved his hand away again and pulled his underwear down, using one hand to pin his hands above his head as he leaned down and ran his tongue across the tip of Raj's cock. The action was far too alien-like for him, for he had never slept with a man. But they have seen each other naked a few times and he felt the need to touch him right then and there.

The man laying on the floor tried to fight back again, but suddenly his body stopped him from fighting it, and he let it happen. He just wanted release so badly and he didn't care who it was from.

Howard lifted his head up slightly and then back down, swirling his tongue around the head of his friend's cock as he slipped his other hand up and stuck his finger into Raj's mouth. "Suck." He simply commanded. The Indian sucked slowly on his digit, then allowed him to invade him even further.

It took about half an hour for them to be completely exhausted from love making, but by time they were done they didn't feel awkward around each other, but actually closer. "That was great, Howard." Raj smiled up at the Jewish boy as he laid his head in his lap.

"I wasn't too rough?"He asked softly as he leaned down and kissed his head. "Of course not. It was perfect."

"Now we just have to wait until Sheldon and Leonard get back. . ."


End file.
